


as long as i have you in my arms

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft af, i live for sleepy whiny hyunjin btw, seungmin with hearty eyes for hyunjin yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Seungmin thinks it's time for Hyunjin to get a haircut but contemplates (because he loves it all too much).





	as long as i have you in my arms

“Good morning you sleepyhead,” Seungmin whispers, voice low to not abruptly wake the other up.

Seungmin’s leaning back against the bed’s headboard, back padded with pillows, his posture is comfortable, the feeling in his chest is warm and so is the head on his lap and body under the blankets, legs tangled with his own.

There's no other sound filling up the room except the soft snores from the person on his lap. No vocal respond when Seungmin greeted the other but the other had moved closer if possible to Seungmin, one arm draped around his waist and one across his thigh. It seems painful to stretch your arms that way just to encircle your arms around a person who is seated up straight. But it works. Seungmin adjusts his position so it won’t hurt the other or give him cramps in his arms later.

Looking down at the head on his lap, he sees nothing but hair. Black hair that is far too long for his liking if it was Seungmin’s own hair. He would’ve cut it already if it was his, but it isn’t. It looks good on Hyunjin, suits him so so much.

“Babe, it’s time for a haircut.”

A subtle whine can be heard and it puts a smile on his face. Even when he sleeps, Hyunjin is cute. Oh so cute despite him saying he’s not.

Seungmin cards through Hyunjin’s long hair, softly and gently, an endearing gesture that calms his own being. After a few minutes, he feels his neck about to ache from looking down too long. He decides since it’s a Saturday, maybe he should go back to bed, maybe some cuddling before they both wake up to have breakfast. So Seungmin slides himself lower, so he’s half leaning half lying down, it’ll probably ruin his posture but this one time wouldn’t hurt. (It's worth it.)

Hyunjin releases his arms that were encircling Seungmin’s waist and sits up for a brief second, eyes still closed, bangs long enough to cover both eyes despite the middle parting, waiting for Seungmin to finish adjusting his position. Seungmin chuckles at the sight of sleepy Hyunjin and pulls him down beside him so he can lie on the younger’s chest.

Hyunjin immediately wraps himself around Seungmin like a koala bear to its tree.

Seungmin carefully pushes away Hyunjin’s long fringe from his face that’s covering his eyes, which results with Hyunjin peaking an eye open. (Was he winking? Nope, Hyunjin can’t wink.)

Seungmin coos at the sight and Hyunjin laughs ㅡ low and subtle but Seungmin can feel it clearly from Hyunjin’s chest pressed against his own.

Now Hyunjin is awake, tracing random lines on Seungmin’s arm around his waist.

“Morning babe.”

A hum is the reply Seungmin gave as he’s too mesmerized by his own fingers carding through Hyunjin’s hair, almost in a daze. Should he get Hyunjin to cut his hair but then he’ll miss doing this. But at the same time long hair gets into Hyunjin’s eyes a little too often as he notices it being in the way sometimes.

“So when are you gonna get a haircut Jinnie?”

“Hmm never?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you'll turn into rapunzel before you know it.”

“Then I’ll let my black luscious hair down our apartment window? Haha.”

At that they both fell into laughter, loud enough for it to be contained in their own room and not disturb their neighbours.

“But if I cut my hair then I’ll miss you doing this.” Hyunjin says, gesturing to Seungmin’s hand in his hair. “I’m sure you’ll miss it too.”

“Iㅡ” Seungmin can’t deny it, he’s gonna miss it. He’s gotten so used to it but thinks for Hyunjin’s best, he can last a few weeks or month for it to grow back to the perfect length. “..think a few weeks apart from your long hair wouldn’t kill us.”

“Okay then, if you say so. But you’ll have to shower me with more kisses to make up for this.”

Hyunjin has that playful smile on his lips as Seungmin locked eyes with him and honestly he just wants to kiss that smile off his face.

But who is Seungmin to deny more kisses.

“F-fine..more kisses.” Seungmin says, looking away from Hyunjin, the eye contact is doing so much to his heart, “You better do the same for me.”

Seungmin isn’t that direct in asking for affections like kisses and hugs even though he enjoy them (a lot). Unlike Hyunjin.

But Hyunjin doesn’t ask for them.

He just does it, when he wants and feels like it. Hugs Seungmin whenever he sees him, pulls him closer for cuddles, steal tiny kisses when they go out together and of course always intertwining their hands together.

No doubt there are moments where he asks for them playfully, just to tease Seungmin into initiating it first or giving in to the older’s antics. (“Give me a kiss if not I won’t bring Kkami over.” “How dare you use _our_ baby to get a kiss.” “Well, will you kiss me or not?” Seungmin kisses him anyway because he misses Kkami a lot and also when Hyunjin asks for these little things, it puts a satisfied smile on his face that makes Seungmin himself smile too.)

“Let’s go together later, to the hairdresser. You can tell them how short I should cut my hair.”

“Maybe I’ll ask them to shave you bald.”

Hyunjin fakes a gasp in shock and Seungmin bursts into laughter.

“Is that your plan so that no one else will look at me.”

“Yeah, so that no other men will find you handsome.” Seungmin retorts and sticks out his tongue. “You’re only handsome now because of your hair. Without it, there's no _the_ Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Ack, Kim Seungmin called me handsome.” Hyunjin says, dramatically clutching his own chest before adding, “I’m always handsome in your eyes I bet.”

“Shut up.” Seungmin slaps the other’s arm and pats his cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

“Nah uh. Kiss first pleaseeee~”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, “What a big whiny baby.”

“Your one and only big whiny baby.”

Seungmin closes the distance between them as Hyunjin moved up a little and they kiss, lips warm against each other as Hyunjin slowly pulls Seungmin lower so that their bodies are aligned and face to face. Arms wrapped around each other, cuddled close as their eyes flutter close.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, i'm terrible with titles haha


End file.
